puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricochet
| birth_place = Paducah, Kentucky, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | children = 1 | resides = Orlando, Florida, U.S. | billed = Paducah, Kentucky Boyle Heights, California (as Prince Puma) | trainer = Brandon Walker Chuck Taylor | debut =October 11, 2003 | retired = }} Trevor Mann (born October 11, 1988) is an American professional wrestler best known by the ring name Ricochet. He wrestled for New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former three-times IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, three-time NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champion and the winner of the 2014 Best of the Super Juniors and 2015 Super Jr. Tag Tournaments. Ricochet also wrestled for Dragon Gate and its American branch Dragon Gate USA, where he is a former Open The Freedom Gate Champion, Open The Dream Gate, Open The Brave Gate, Open The Twin Gate, Open The Triangle Gate and Open The United Gate champion. Professional wrestling career Trevor Mann started out in Chaos Pro Wrestling where he had the ring name Cameron Locke, then in 2003 under the ring name Ricochet, he began competing on the independent circuit until he made his first major outing on February 6, 2006 at Insanity Pro Wrestling's Sacrifice event, where he took part in a five-man elimination match involving future long-time rival Chuck Taylor, DieHard, Tony Galloway and Ty Blade. Ricochet was the final wrestler eliminated as Taylor pinned him to win the match. A few weeks later on February 18, Ricochet took part in his first major championship match as he, Chuck Taylor, Jeff Jameson, Brian Sterling and Cabana Man Dan took part in another five-man elimination match at Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South's Xtreme Warfare event for the vacant Deep South Heavyweight Championship, which Cabana Man Dan won. A few months later at IWA Mid-South's event We're No Joke! on April 1, Ricochet took part in a nine-man Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to determine the one contender for the IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship|Light Heavyweight Championship, also involving his rival Chuck Taylor. Although he lost the match to Darin Corbin, he was involved in an infamous spot in which he performed his finishing move, a double rotation moonsault, off of a ladder to the outside of the ring and onto the other eight competitors. On that same day, Ricochet also competed at Insanity Pro Wrestling's event Mischief, Mayhem and Revenge, where he lost to Taylor for the promotion's Junior Heavyweight Championship. Evolve and Dragon Gate USA (2010–2017) On January 16, 2010, Ricochet would make his debut for Evolve at the company's debut show Evolve 1: Ibushi vs Richards in a winning effort against Arik Cannon. However Ricochet would lose at the next event on March 13, 210 at Evolve 2: Hero vs Hidaka to Chuck Taylor and again via countout on May 1, 2010 at Evolve 3: Rise Or Fall to Johnny Gargano. After being defeated by Drake Younger in a four-way match on July 23, Ricochet ended his losing streak on September 11, by defeating Kyle O'Reilly. On July 24, 2010, Ricochet made his debut for Dragon Gate USA at Enter the Dragon 2010, being defeated by Chuck Taylor in a four–way match, which also included Arik Cannon and Adam Cole. At the following event on September 25, Ricochet teamed with CIMA to defeat Speed Muscle (Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi) in a tag team match. After the match Cima gave Ricochet a spot in his Warriors International stable. The following day Ricochet defeated Gran Akuma in a singles match. On October 29 at Dragon Gate USA's first live pay-per-view, Bushido: Code of the Warrior, Ricochet wrestled in a four–way match, which was won by Chuck Taylor and also included Arik Cannon and Johnny Gargano. At the following day's tapings of Freedom Fight 2010, Ricochet teamed with his Warriors International stable mate Genki Horiguchi and Austin Aries in a six-man tag team match, where they were defeated by Ronin (Chuck Taylor, Johnny Gargano and Rich Swann). When Dragon Gate USA returned on January 29, 2011, Ricochet now represented heel stable Blood Warriors and teamed with new stable mate Naruki Doi in the tournament to determine the first ever Open the United Gate Champions. In their first tournament match, Ricochet and Doi were defeated by Ronin representatives Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano. The following day Ricochet and Doi were defeated in the main event of the evening by the World–1 team of Masato Yoshino and Pac. On April 2 at Mercury Rising 2011, Ricochet, Cima and Naruki Doi defeated Ronin (Chuck Taylor, Johnny Gargano and Rich Swann) in the main event six man tag team match. During the match Ricochet suffered an ankle injury, which forced him out of the following day's match for the Open the United Gate Championship. On September 11 at Way of the Ronin 2011, Ricochet and Cima defeated Masato Yoshino and Pac to win the Open the United Gate Championship in a match, where Ricochet's and Cima's Open The Twin Gate Championship was also on the line. After the merger of Evolve and Dragon Gate USA, Ricochet took part in the final official professional wrestling match in the Asylum Arena, when he unsuccessfully challenged Johnny Gargano for the Open the Freedom Gate Championship at an Evolve event on January 14, 2012. On March 30, Ricochet and Cima were forced to vacate the Open the United Gate Championship, after Cima was sidelined with a neck injury. In the main event of the evening, Ricochet teamed with Masato Yoshino to defeat Chuck Taylor and Ricochet and regain the Open the United Gate Championship. On June 21, Ricochet and Yoshino were stripped of the title due to Yoshino being unable to appear at the following month's Dragon Gate USA events. On July 29, Ricochet teamed with Rich Swann in a match to determine the new Open the United Gate Champions. They were, however, defeated in the match by Cima and AR Fox. On November 2 at Fearless 2012, Ricochet was defeated by Fox in a Respect match and, as a result, was forced to tell his opponent that he respected him. Two days later at Freedom Fight 2012, Ricochet unsuccessfully challenged Johnny Gargano for the Open the Freedom Gate Championship in a four-way elimination match, which also included Akira Tozawa and AR Fox. On April 4, 2014, Ricochet defeated Gargano to win the Open the Freedom Gate Championship. On November 16, 2014, during Dragon Gate USA's parent company WWNLive's tour of China, Ricochet lost the title back to Gargano. Dragon Gate (2010–2015, 2017) Through his work in Dragon Gate USA, Ricochet got to make his first tour of Japan with its parent promotion Dragon Gate, making his debut on December 10, 2010, in Toyama where he teamed with his Warriors stable mate Cima and Masaaki Mochizuki in a six tag team match, where they defeated Gamma, Kzy and Naruki Doi. Ricochet's first tour of Japan ended on December 26, when he, Cima and Dragon Kid defeated Naoki Tanizaki, Takuya Sugawara and Yasushi Kanda in Fukuoka at Final Gate 2010 to win the Dragon Gate Open The Triangle Gate Championship. Ricochet turned heel on January 14, 2011, along with the rest of Warriors, attacking Masato Yoshino and World–1, and joining forces with Naruki Doi's group. On January 18 the new group was named Blood Warriors. On February 10 Cima, Naruki Doi and Gamma defeated World–1 representatives Masato Yoshino, BxB Hulk and Susumu Yokosuka in a six-man tag team match and as a result, Pac was forced to leave World–1 and join Blood Warriors. However, Ricochet blocked the move as he felt that he, not Pac, was the top high flyer in the world and instead challenged him to a match for his Open The Brave Gate Championship. The title match between Pac and Ricochet took place on March 1 and ended with Pac retaining his title. On May 15, the rest of Blood Warriors turned on Dragon Kid and kicked him out of the group, despite the fact that he still held the Open the Triangle Gate Championship with Ricochet and Cima. As a result, the title was declared vacant. On July 17, Ricochet and Cima defeated Dragon Kid and Pac of rival group Junction Three to win the Open The Twin Gate Championship. On November 19, Ricochet defeated Pac for the Open the Brave Gate Championship. After their third successful defense of the Open the Twin Gate Championship on November 30, Ricochet and Cima vacated the title in order for Ricochet to concentrate on defending the Open the Brave Gate Championship and Cima to concentrate on chasing the Open The Dream Gate Championship. On January 19, 2012, Akira Tozawa took over the leadership of Blood Warriors, kicking Cima out of the group. After Ricochet continued to team with CIMA in Dragon Gate USA, it was announced on February 9, that he was also kicked out of Blood Warriors. On March 4, Ricochet and Cima decided to mutually split up, with Ricochet joining Masato Yoshino's and Naruki Doi's new World-1 International stable and Cima reviving the Veteran-gun. On May 6, Ricochet lost the Open the Brave Gate Championship to Dragon Kid in his fourth defense. On May 25, 2013, Ricochet defeated Shingo Takagi in the finals to win the 2013 King of Gate tournament. As a result, Ricochet earned a shot at the Open the Dream Gate Championship, but was defeated in the title match on June 16 by Cima. On July 21, Ricochet and Naruki Doi defeated Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. They lost the title to Dragon Kid and K-ness on August 30. On September 12, Doi turned on Masato Yoshino, signaling the end of World-1 International. Ricochet quickly found a new alliance, forming Monster Express with Yoshino, Akira Tozawa, Shachihoko Boy, Shingo Takagi and Uhaa Nation. On March 2, 2014, Ricochet defeated Monster Express stablemate Masato Yoshino for the Open the Dream Gate Championship, becoming the first gaijin to hold the title. Ricochet made his first successful title defense just four days later against another stablemate, Uhaa Nation. After a two-month reign, Ricochet lost the Open the Dream Gate Championship to YAMATO in his second defense on May 5. Ricochet returned to Dragon Gate during the summer of 2015. On July 20, he and Matt Sydal unsuccessfully challenged Naruki Doi and Yamato for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On October 29, 2017 it was announced that Ricochet would return to Dragon Gate facing Eita at the Gate of Destiny which he won. He wrestled his last match on Dragon Gate on November 8 teaming with CIMA defeating YAMATO and Kzy. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2013–2017) On May 3, 2013, New Japan Pro Wrestling announced Ricochet as a participant in the 2013 Best of the Super Juniors tournament. He made his debut for the promotion on May 22, teaming with Kenny Omega in a tag team match, where they defeated Suzuki-gun (Taichi and Taka Michinoku). In the round-robin portion of the tournament, which ran from May 24 to June 6, Ricochet managed to win five out of his eight matches with a loss against Alex Shelley on June 6, costing him a spot in the semifinals. Ricochet returned to take part in the 2014 Best of the Super Juniors tournament on May 30, this time advancing to the semifinals, after finishing second in his block with a record of five wins and two losses. On June 8, Ricochet first defeated Ryusuke Taguchi in the semifinals and then KUSHIDA in the finals to win the 2014 Best of the Super Juniors and become the number one contender to the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. With his win, Ricochet became the youngest person to win the tournament and the second American to do so. On June 21 at Dominion 6.21, Ricochet unsuccessfully challenged Kota Ibushi for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. On July 3, 2015, Ricochet made a surprise return to NJPW, challenging the winner of the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship match between Kenny Omega and Kushida, set to take place two days later, to a title match. Ricochet received his title match on August 16, but was defeated by Kushida. Ricochet returned to NJPW on October 24, when he and Matt Sydal entered the 2015 Super Jr. Tag Tournament, defeating Time Splitters (Alex Shelley and Kushida) in their first round match. On November 1, Ricochet and Sydal defeated The Young Bucks to advance to the finals of the tournament. On November 7 at Power Struggle, Ricochet and Sydal defeated Roppongi Vice (Beretta and Rocky Romero) in the finals to win the 2015 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. On January 4, 2016, at Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome, Ricochet and Sydal took part in a four-way match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, but were defeated by The Young Bucks. On February 11 at The New Beginning in Osaka, Ricochet and Sydal defeated The Young Bucks and reDRagon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly) in a three-way match to become the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. They lost the title to Roppongi Vice on April 10 at Invasion Attack 2016 before regaining the title on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2016. Later in the month, Ricochet entered the 2016 Best of the Super Juniors tournament. On May 27, Ricochet faced Will Ospreay in the tournament in a match, which received widespread attention in the professional wrestling world. While some like William Regal praised the two, others criticized the match with the most notable criticism coming from Vader, who compared the match to a "gymnastics routine". Ricochet finished the tournament with a record of four wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals due to losing to Chase Owens in his final round-robin match. On July 3, Ricochet and Sydal teamed up with Satoshi Kojima to defeat Kenny Omega and The Young Bucks for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. They were stripped of the title on September 25 due to Sydal failing to make a scheduled title defense at Destruction in Kobe because of travel issues. That same day, Ricochet and Kojima, now teaming with David Finlay, defeated Adam Cole and The Young Bucks to regain the vacant title. This led to a match on October 10 at King of Pro-Wrestling, where Ricochet and Finlay unsuccessfully challenged The Young Bucks for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Ricochet, Finlay and Kojima lost the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship to Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI, EVIL and Sanada) in a four-team gauntlet match at Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome on January 4, 2017. Afterwards, Ricochet joined the Taguchi Japan stable as part of which he, Ryusuke Taguchi and Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Los Ingobernables de Japon on April 4 to win the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. On April 29, Ricochet unsuccessfully challenged Hiromu Takahashi for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. On May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2017, Ricochet, Tanahashi and Taguchi lost the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship back to L.I.J. Ricochet then formed a new tag team named "Funky Future" with Ryusuke Taguchi under the banner of Taguchi Japan. On August 13, the two defeated The Young Bucks to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Roppongi 3K (Sho and Yoh) on October 9 at King of Pro-Wrestling. Following the match, Ricochet took responsibility for the loss and thanked both NJPW and Taguchi Japan. His mannerisms were interpreted as meaning he had wrestled his final NJPW match. Personal life Mann is in a relationship with fellow professional wrestler Tessa Blanchard. The two live together with Sesugh Uhaa, the former Uhaa Nation, in Orlando, Florida. Mann also has a son, Cameron. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **630° senton **''Cradle Shock (Cross-legged Samoan driver) **''Benadryller (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick) **''Benadryller 2point'' (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick) **Double rotation moonsault **''King's Landing (High-angle lifting reverse STO) **Shooting star press **''Vertigo (Spin-out inverted fisherman driver) *'Signature moves' **Backflip kick **''Burning Screwdriver (Cobra clutch backbreaker followed by a spin-out cobra clutch mat slam) **''Chocolate Rain (Diving double knee drop to a standing opponent) **Corkscrew 450° splash, sometimes from the second rope **Horizontal Gory special **Jumping reverse bulldog **Northern Lights suplex followed by a deadlift vertical suplex **Rolling Thunder into a jumping DDT **Single knee facebreaker **Springboard clothesline **Springboard European uppercut **Superman punch **Tornado DDT *'Nicknames' **"The Future of Flight" **"Mr. High Fly" *'Entrance themes' **"White Ghetto" by Teenage Rehab **"The Future of Flight" by Yonosuke Kitamura Championships and accomplishments *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with CIMA and Dragon Kid **Open The Twin Gate Championship (2 times) – with CIMA (1) and Naruki Doi (1) **King of Gate (2013) *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open The Freedom Gate Championship (1 time) **Open The United Gate Championship (2 times) – with CIMA (1) and Masato Yoshino (1) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Matt Sydal (2) and Ryusuke Taguchi (1) **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Matt Sydal and Satoshi Kojima (1), Satoshi Kojima and David Finlay (1) and Hiroshi Tanahashi andHiroshi TanahashiRyusuke Taguchi (1) **Best of the Super Juniors (2014) **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2015) – with Matt Sydal *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Flying Wrestler (2011, 2014, 2015) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2010, 2011) Double rotation moonsault Gallery |-| Gallery= RookieRicochet.jpg|Ricochet as a rookie in 2010 BWo1.jpg|Ricochet as one of the Metal Warriors, founding Blood Warrirors RicochetTriangle.jpg|Ricochet as one of the Open the Triangle Gate Champions in 2011 Ricochettwinbrave.jpg|Ricochet as the Open the Brave Gate and one half of the Open the Twin Gate Champions kobe 2011.jpg|Ricochet at Kobe World 2011 RicochetUnafiliated2012.jpg|Ricochet as an unafiliated in 2012 W-1INTERNATIONALfounding.jpg|Ricochet with Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino, PAC and Rich Swann founding WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL RicochetW-1Iearly2012.jpg|Ricochet as member of WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL in early 2012 kobe 2012.jpg|Ricochet at the Kobe World 2012 RicochetBOTSJ.jpg|Ricochet at the 2013 Best of the Super Juniors kobe 2013.jpg|Ricochet alongside Naruki Doi at the Kobe World 2013 RicochetKobeWorld2013.jpg|Ricohet at Kobe World 2013 after winning the Open the Twin Gate Champions ME1.jpg|Ricochet forming MONSTER EXPRESS with Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa, Shingo Takagi, Uhaa Nation ricochetme14.jpg|Ricochet in early 2014 RicochetDream1.jpg|Ricochet after winning the Open the Dream Gate Championship MEwricochet.jpg|Ricochet celebrating with his MONSTER EXPRESS stablemtes after becoming the first Gaijin to win the Open the Dream Gate Champion ricochetfreedomdream.jpg|Ricochet as the Open the Dream Gate and Freedom Gate Champion RicochetKobe14.jpg|Ricochet at Kobe World 2014 ricochetsydalcima.jpg|Ricochet with Matt Sydal in his return to Dragon Gate in 2015 RicochetKobe15.jpg|Ricochet at Kobe World 2015 RicochetSydalKobe15.jpg|Ricochet and Matt Sydal at Kobe World 2015 RicochetMay2017.jpg|Ricochet in May 2017 RicochetNEVER6Man.jpg|Ricochet as one of the NEVER Opentweight Six Man Tag Team Champions TaguchiJapan4.jpg|Ricochet with his Taguchi Japan stablemates RicochetNJPWFarewell.jpg|Ricochet after his last match in NJPW Ricochet.jpg|Ricochet in his return to Dragon Gate in 2017 RicochetMMM.jpg|Ricochet with MaxiMuM Ricochetgraduation.jpg|Ricochet in his Dragon Gate's graduation ceremony |-| Title Matches= Pacricobrave.jpg|PAC vs. Ricochet - March 1, 2011 Mbw-1international.jpeg|Naruki Doi and Ricochet vs. Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk - June 21, 2013 Dknessvw-1i.jpg|Dragon Kid and K-ness vs. Naruki Doi and Ricochet - August 30, 2013 Ricochetyoshi.jpg|Ricochet vs Masato Yoshino - March 2, 2014 Ricochetuhaa.jpg|Ricochet vs. Uhaa Nation - March 6, 2014 Yamadoiricochetsydaltwin.jpeg|Ricochet and Matt Sydal vs. Naruki Doi and YAMATO - June 20, 2015 |-| Units= WarriorsRicochet.jpg|Ricochet as member of WARRIORS BWRicochet.jpg|Ricochet as member of Blood Warriors W1internationalricochet.jpg|Ricochet as member of WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL MERicochet.jpg|Ricochet as member of MONSTER EXPRESS RicochetJ.jpg|Ricochet as member of Taguchi Japan |-| Moves= Bernadriller.jpg|Ricochet preforming the Bernadriller on KUSHIDA DRM.jpg|Ricochet preforming the Double Rotation Moonsault on Beretta KingsLading.jpg|Ricochet preforming the King's Landing on BUSHI R360.jpg|Ricochet preforming a 630° Senton on KUSHIDA |-| Acomplishments= Cimakidriochetwarriors.jpg|Ricochet as the Open the Triangle Gate Champions with CIMA and Dragon Kid during their time in WARRIORS Cimakidricochetriangle.jpg|Ricochet as the Open the Triangle Gate Champions with CIMA and Dragon Kid during their time in Blood Warriors SpikedMohicanstwin.jpg|Ricochet with CIMA as Open the Twin Gate Champions Ricocimaunited.jpg|Ricochet with CIMA as Open the Freedom Gate Champions Ricochetbrave.jpg|Ricochet as Open The Brave Gate Champion during his Blood WARRIORS time RicochetBravew1international2.jpg|Ricochet as Open The Brave Gate Champion during his WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL time Ricochetkg.jpg|Ricochet as the winner of 2013 King of Gate Doiricochet.jpg|Ricochet with Naruki Doi as Open the Twin Gate Champions Ricochetfreedom.jpg|Ricochet as the Open The Freedom Gate Champion Ricochetdream.jpg|Ricochet as the Open The Dream Gate Champion Ricochetsuperjr.jpg|Ricochet as the winner of the 2014 Best of the Super Juniors Sydalricochetsjt.jpg|Ricochet with Matt Sydal as the winners of the 2015 Super Junior Tag Tournament Sydalricochet.jpg|Ricochet with Matt Sydal as the IWGP Junior Tag Team Champions Trt.png|Ricochet as the NEVER Six Man Tag Team Champions with Matt Sydal and Satoshi Kojima Krf.jpg|Ricochet as the NEVER Six Man Tag Team Champions with David Finlay and Satoshi Kojima Taguchijapan2.jpg|Ricochet as the NEVER Six Man Tag Team Champions with Ryusuke Taguchi and Hiroshi Tanahashi Funkyfutureiwgp.jpg|Ricochet with Ryusuke Taguchi as the IWGP Junior Tag Team Champions References Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Gaijin Category:MONSTER EXPRESS Category:WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL Category:Blood Warriors Category:WARRIORS Category:King of Gate Category:NJPW Roster Category:Dragon Gate Alumini Category:Taguchi Japan